


4 Seasons

by ArtDiwey



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, but with a twist, eventual angst, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtDiwey/pseuds/ArtDiwey
Summary: [FANART] Tony and Stephen’s relationship evolving throughout the seasons.edit: link to pictures now work properly!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167





	1. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for two superheroes. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever post to AO3, and I hope I’m doing this right.  
> Hoping to update it every week starting today and hoping I can be consistent with it. 😅  
> This was just an idea I had for a short comic about Tony and Stephen meeting and falling in love, however I don’t want to say too much about it because I want everyone to be free to have their own interpretations of what’s going on.
> 
> Word of warning: this will get sad. (Winter is coming...)


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has the perfect idea to deal with the summer heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I don't want to say too much because I want everyone to have their own interpretations of what's happening, but what I will say is, it just felt to me that Tony would go out in summer and sell ice cream to around the neighborhood, then take the money he earned and donate it to charity, as well as giving out any left over ice cream to kids who can't afford it.
> 
> It also happened to be the perfect way to ask a certain sorcerer on a date. ;)


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it starts getting cold, nothing better than to cuddle up to your wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to draw a fun scene but I wanted to draw some fluffy cuteness between those two for a change. It's been 2 seasons already, it's about time they started getting cozy. XD


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 4.  
> And at last it’s the end, in more ways than one too. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details on this one are even more subtle than in previous ones, so make sure to keep your eyes open. ;)  
> I have to say, It feels weird to see it finished but I’m happy with the result. Thank you for everyone who have been supporting me from the beginning, I hope you’ll like this final instalment.


End file.
